Wenzel Weigand II
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , |marital = Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * (for Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team) * (for Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team) * Schwarz Fraktion (leader) |Signature = |Died = , , , , ( years, from injuries sustained in a duel with Donnie Tepes, along with a few other , during the ) |alias = * Wenz (nickname) * Zel (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Light Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Aranka Weigand (née Balogh) (wife) * Péter Weigand (son) * Ulrike Weigand (née Hotchberg) (daughter-in-law) * Burkhart Weigand (grandson) * Felizitas Lange (née Weigand) (granddaughter) * Morten Lange (grandson-in-law) * Oliver Lange (great grandson) * Kreszentia Von Rothenburg (née Weigand) (daughter) * Friedhelm Von Rothenburg (son-in-law) * Angelika Von Rothenburg (granddaughter) * Ermenrich Von Rothenburg (grandson) * Faramund Von Rothenburg (grandson) † * Wenzlulaus Von Rothenburg (grandson) * Zsuzsanna Jõhvikas (née Weigand) (daughter) * Tiitus Jõhvikas (son-in-law) * Laine Jõhvikas (granddaughter) * Ortwin Jõhvikas (grandson) * Ilka Jõhvikas (granddaughter) * Sigrún Weigand (née Ármannsdóttir) (mother) * Wenzel Weigand I (father) † * Benjamín Weigand (younger brother) † * Theudemar Weigand (younger brother) † * Regula Winther (younger sister) * Bärbel Weigand (née Holzknecht) (grandmother) † * Friedhold Weigand (grandfather) † * Diederich Weigand (paternal uncle) † * Guðlaug Weigand (née Hallbjörnsdóttir) (paternal aunt, by marriage) † * Luitpold Weigand (paternal cousin) † * Nastya Weigand (née Chaykovsky) (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Nadia Sobol (née Weigand) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Mstislav Sobol (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ipatiy Sobol (paternal cousin, twice removed) † * Grigory Sobol (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Motya Sobol (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Robert Weigand (paternal cousin, once removed) * Adelheid Weigand (née Hoedemaker) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Matthijs Weigand (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Yevdokiya McCaffrey (née Weigand) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Martin McCaffrey (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Jessica McCaffrey (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Misha McCaffrey (paternal cousin, twice removed) † * Megan McCaffrey (née Parker) (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Gregory McCaffrey (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Lucy McCaffrey (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Archibald McCaffrey (paternal cousin, twice removed) † * Petronia McCaffrey (née Malfoy) (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Ophelia McCaffrey (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Valentine McCaffrey (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Reginald McCaffrey (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Erlendur Weigand (paternal cousin) † * Þóra Weigand (née Hinriksdóttir) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Heinrich Weigand (paternal cousin) * Thora Weigand (paternal cousin) * Heidrun Weigand (paternal cousin) * Vilhjálmur Sigurdsson (paternal cousin-in-law) * Indriði Vilhjálmursson (paternal cousin, once removed) * Hedy Vilhjálmursdóttir (paternal cousin, once removed) * Lúðvík Vilhjálmursson (paternal cousin, once removed) * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal aunt) * Henrikki Vanhanen I (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (paternal cousin) † * Nacona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Nikitha Vanhanen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Suvi Vanhanen (formerly Suvi Pekkanen) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Ruuben Linna (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Aava Linna (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Keoni Vanhanen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Yazhu Vanhanen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Pankraz Hertz (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) * Margaret Hertz (née MacEntire) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Frieda Dødtorne (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Matthias Dødtorne (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Lars Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Carl Hertz (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Amelie Hertz (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Katinka Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Alasdair Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Emrys Scamander (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Rainer Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Delphinus Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Thorsten Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) * Svava Hertz (née Bjoernsdottir) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Jannik Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) † * Sárnait Hertz (née Hennessy) (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Ulrich Hertz (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Bärbel Hertz (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Liesel Kaplan (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Efram Kaplan (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Monika Bloodmire (née Kaplan) (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Valex Bloodmire IV (paternal cousin-in-law, thrice removed) * Merlin Bloodmire (paternal cousin, four times removed) * Sonia Kaplan (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Adler Kaplan (paternal cousin, four times removed) * Veronika Kaplan (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Felix Rosier (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Ciarán Rosier (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Beata Von Rothenburg (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, twice removed) * tba |Animagus = |Boggart = The poor |jukebox = |Wand = , 12⅛", Wyvern Heartsring |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * **Woðanaz Hus **Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team (Chaser) **Durmstrang Duelling Club * German Ministry of Magic ** Schwarz Fraktion (leader) * Holzknecht Family * Weigand Family * |job = Leader of the Schwarz Fraktion |hideg = -------------- }} Wenzel Helmfrid Friedhold Weigand II ( - ) was a Björn is a member of the Weigand family, The Laugarvatn Line, Holzknecht family, Von Bamberg family, as well as the Balogh family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Schwarz Fraktion Early Years Rising through the Ranks 1955 Finnish Coup & Theudemar's Death Denying Involvement Blatant Cases of Nepotism First Wizarding War Funding the Death Eaters Later involvement Between Years Covering His Tracks Again Second Wizarding War Trivia Etymology References Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Weigand Family Category:Diederich Weigand fan Category:Holzknecht Family Category:Schwarz Fraktion Category:German Speakers Category:German Wizards Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:German Ministry of Magic Category:Death Eaters Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922